Bairn's Flu
by GirlforGod99
Summary: The whole gang is back together. But when Pikachu contracts a life threatening disease and passes it to Ash, things get scary. Sorry guys, I thought I already had this up. Please R&R *Ideologically Sensitive* IF YOU'RE NOT A CHRISTIAN, DON'T GIVE BAD COMMENTS ABOUT THAT, IT'S JUST PART OF THE STORY. This was one of my first stories, so don't be too harsh. I write better now.


(Scene opens in the forest as Ash returns from the Hillain Region. We also see an extra friend

Dawn. Nearly four years had gone since Max and May originally traveled with Ash and Brock. Max

is now a trainor; and May is now a top coordinator. May is now teaching Dawn to do

the same. And Brock was now a traveling Pokemon doctor, but had a week off from the job and

caught up with them outside Falonsburg in a forest. It had only been a day since he joined up with

them, so he'd be here for a while longer.)

Narrator: We find our hero heading back to Pallete Town after a long journey.

* * *

Brock: Ash! Slow down! (Trying to catch up with Ash who's running home)

Ash: I can't, I'm too excited!

May: Hey Ash, Is Pikachu ok?

Dawn: Yeah, he looks tired.

Piplup: Piplup?

(Ash looks back at Pikachu who is behind everyone, even Piplup then tries to run to keep up with Ash but suddenly, Pikachu faints.)

Max: Ah Pikachu!

Ash: Pikachu! (runs and bends down to Pikachu and feels it forehead.) Brock, Pikachu's burning up!

Brock: (Bends down to fell Pikachu's forehead) Oh no! This isn't good.

* * *

(Scene opens with the gang at the Pokemon center)

Ash: Is Pikachu ok?

Brock: (runs to Nurse Joy and holds her hands tenderly) Nurse Joy, Would you consider going out for a milkshake, marry me, having kids, and traveling the world together as we enter our golden years.

Crogunk: (Cogunk comes out of it's Pokeball and is about to use Poison jab on Brock but then Max comes up behind Brock) Cro?

Max: (pulls Brock's ear) (looking satisfied) Some things never get old, I've really missed this. Yeah

Brock, I'd love a milkshake, let's go get one.

Brock: Ow, not the ear.

Nurse Joy: This looks serious. Pikachu is showing the signs of Bairn's Flu.

Ash: Oh no!

May: What's that?

Nurse Joy: Pikachu is suffering from a rare and dangerous strain of flu.

Ash: Can I see Pikachu?

Nurse Joy: Yes but give me one second. (soon returns with yellow vest and face mask) Here, you'll need these.

May: Is something wrong with Ash?

Nurse Joy: No, but this strain of flu is one of the few illnesses that can pass right from Pokemon to trainor.

Dawn: Oh No! How is it passed along?

Nurse Joy: Usually through the air like the regular flu.

May: Does that mean we could already have it?

Nurse Joy: Possibly, but if you've been out in the open there's a lot less of a chance.

Dawn: Phew, that's good.

Nurse Joy: Chansey, can you take Ash back to the Isolation Unit to see Pikachu.

Chansey: Chansey! (Leads Ash down hall to door. Inside is another door,) Chansey... (Ash and Chansey put on face mask)

Ash: It's not opening.

Chansey: Chansey Chansey (Outer door closes)

(Inner door opens)

Ash: Oh, I get it. Airlock.

Chansey: Chansey!

Ash: (sees Pkachu and runs to Pikachu) Pikachu!

* * *

(Scene opens with Pikachu in bed with cold cloth on forehead and a elecricity monitor with wires

connecting to Pikachu's cheeks, along with a heart mobitor. It beeped in a dull, annoying

beep...beep...beep. Ash looked at the heart monitor )

Ash: (walking up quietly but quickly speaking softly) Phew...it's 154. (Ash remembered the battle

after an arogent Raichu used Hyprbeam on Pikachu. Piachu almost died) Hey buddy, it's ok I'm

here.

Pikachu: (looks up at Ash, wondering who he was with the mask on.) Pikapi. (weakly)

Ash: It's ok, don' try to talk. How are you feeling?

Pikachu: Pika. (coughs softly)

Ash: That bad huh?

(Nurse Joy comes in with Chansey)

Nurse Joy: Pikachu, time for another shock. Try as hard as you can.

Pikachu: Pikachu! (small thundershock comes out. Nurse Joy reads the monitor)

Ash: Woah, what'd you do that for?

Nurse Joy: When an electric pokemon is sick, either the shock they give out it is too strong or too

weak. In this case, Pikachu's high fever is taking so much out of it, Pikachu can bairly give me a

decent reading. (turns to Pikachu) It's ok Pikachu, we'll try it again later.

Ash: But for now rest. I'm going to go see what the others want to do for lunch. We're gonna be

sleeping over at the Pokemon Center though. Is that ok Nurse Joy?

Nurse Joy: That'll be fine. I'll get a room ready.

(Nurse Joy leaves.)

Ash: Oh Pikachu please be ok.

(Ash walks out with Chansey)

* * *

Brock: Ash, you're quiet. What are you thinking about?

Ash: I can't help worrying that Pikachu might-

May: Ash no! You can't give into dispair, It'll destroy you.

Brock: Yeah Ash, and even if Pikachu 'you know' it's not like you didn't try to help it.

(Ash looked at Max who's head was burried in his knees.)

Ash: Max, are you ok?

Max: Yeah, I just have a stomachache.

Brock: That's what you get for scarfing down five cheeseburgers in a row.

Max: Haha, yeah. (Max bit his lip from also telling Brock that his head felt like a Ryhorn just ran into it. Max didn't want to be babied.)

Ash: Hey Guys, I'll be right back. (He got up from the booth and walked down the hall and found a videophone and picked up the phone calling his mom)

_Meanwhile at Ketchum Residence_

Phone: _Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring Phone call, Phone call. Ring, Ring..._

Delia: Hello. Oh Ash Hi!

Ash: Hi mom. (sadly)

Delia: Is something wrong?

Ash: Pikachu's sick.

Delia: Oh my! What's wrong? Do you know what it is?

Ash: Bairn's Flu. Mom, I'm scared.

Delia: Oh my! It'll all be ok. You can't give into despair.

Ash: (chuckles lightly) That's what May said.

Delia: She's right.

Ash: Just pray ok?

Delia: Of course. You know Ash, it will all work out. He is watching out for us.

Ash: Ok mom, if you say so. Love ya, bye.

Delia: Bye.

(Max walks over to Ash)

Max: Here you are. We were looking for you. Brock's ready to go; Your mom's sweet. I didn't know

your family was religious though.

Ash: My mom is a Christian...my grandfather is a retired minister. I grew up going to church, but I

guess it never stuck. But now, I'd give anything to save Pikachu.

Max: I'm sure everything will be fine!

Ash: Yeah maybe you're right.

* * *

(Scene opens with Ash and Max returning to the table only to find that Brock, Dawn, and May were outside waiting.)

Max: Ash, I see them outside.

Ash: Great job Max! (Ash peered out the diner window to see his friends eating ice cream. He was

gonna kill them.)

(Ash and Max walked outside and Ash stomped up to May)

Dawn: Ash, don't kill May. (She knew Ash LOVED ice cream. She then came up and between Ash and May)

May: Relax Ash, I got you one too.

Ash: My favorite flavor. (Ash was jumping up and down like a toddler.)

May: Yep! (Being impressed with herself)

Ash: (grabs ice cream from her, and licks it) Oh, Man I love Strawberry!

(Suddenly after finishing his small cone {apparently he doesn't like ice cream as much as the

others} Max starts coughing lightly, and while rummaging into his backpack for his Pokenab he

then started to wheeze. He knew an attack was starting; he flipped his backpack letting all the

contents out, and found a small device but just as he picked it up, he felt everything go black.)

Dawn: Max!

May: MAX! (May turns around and sees her brother on the ground. She gives her cone to Ash who

also runs over along her. Brock was kneeling on the ground.) (She quickly grabbed the device,

which Brock instantly recognized was an inhalor, then put the end of the device into Max's mouth

and pushed the other end down.)

Come on Max, breathe!

Max: (cough silently and wakes up) (weakly) I tried to stop the attack. (May nodded as she stroaked his head)

May: I know. (He tries to sit up, but Brock tells him to lay down.)

Brock: Ash, I need your jacket.

Ash: Um...ok? (he hands it to Brock who folds it and puts it under Max's head)

Brock: (turning to May) You didn't tell us Max has Asthma.

May: He doesn't like to talk about it, plus he hasn't had an attack for months.

Brock: (puts his hand on Max's forehead.) May, he's burning up.

Ash: Oh no! Bairn's

Dawn: We don't know that for sure.

Ash: Yeah, besides he wasn't anywhere near Pikachu.

Max: Yeah, I was. (Everyone turned and looked down at Max.)

May: When?

Max: I was- - -

Ash: (Ash sighed) You were on feeding duty, weren't you.

Max: Yeah...

Ash: Damnit! (He said this under his breath of course.) I'm sorry Max.

Max: No, it's me. Pikachu wouldn't eat it's food.

Ash: Huh?

Max: Yeah, as soon as I got there Pikachu, who (coughs lightly) was rubbing it's stomach, it refused

to take one bite. I insisted...but Pikachu wouldn't eat. As soon as it saw I was about to go tell you, It

stood in front of me, waving it's arms. Then, as I saw the emerging lightning from it's cheeks, I

backed away and decided to say nothing. I'm sorry Ash. (coughs again, this time harder and full of cogestion.)

Ash: (who was mad but decided it wouldn't help to yell at Max; or get yelled back at by May.) It's ok Max.

May: What are we going to do Brock?

Brock: (who was looking at the Pokénab which was revealed when Max dumped the stuff out of his backpack) There's no hospital near here, so let's take Max back to the Pokémon Center.

Ash: Yeah, maybe Nurse Joy would have some suggestions.

May: Ok, lets go!

* * *

(Scene opens with Brock, carrying Max, running into the Pokémon Center along with Ash and May)

Brock: NURSE JOY!

(Nurse Joy comes running out)

Nurse Joy: Brock what's wrong? (She then looked at the limp child, who fell asleep on the way

there in his hands and immediately called for Chansey who came running out.)

Chansey: Chansey? (Looks at Max and runs to get a stretcher. Chansey runs back out with a

stretcher as Brock places Max carefully down. May reaches out to touch her brother.)

Nurse Joy: May No! (She smacks her hand away from Max. May was shocked at this but didn't try

again.) Uh, there something I didn't tell you before. Bairn's is deadly.

Ash: What! Oh no, Pikachu! (runs past Chansey into the isolation unit without the yellow vest and/or mask.)

Nurse Joy: No Ash!

* * *

(Scene opens with Ash running into isolation unit.)

Ash: Pikachu, Pikachu!

Pikachu: (weakly) Pikapi?

(runs and holds Pikachu)

Ash: Are you ok buddy?

Pikachu: Pika. (sneezes into Ash's face and after a few minutes falls asleep.)

Ash: Pikachu you can't die. (Ash looks at the heart monitor. It was still at 154.) But you can sleep. (Relieved Ash puts Pikachu back into bed)

(Nurse Joy, Brock, Dawn, and May run into the room all wearing vests and masks)

Nurse Joy: Phew you're safe. For a second I thought you were going to get sick.

Ash: Uh...(knowing he couldn't leave the isolation room where everyone else could get sick after Pikachu sneezed in his face, he confessed) I'm not yet, but I will be.

Dawn and Brock: What!

Ash: Yeah, I'm sorry. I ran in here, grabbed Pikachu, and he...kinda... sneezed on my face.

Brock: You do realize Bairn's is deadly.

Ash: I know, I know, but I couldn't stop myself. (sneezes, and everyone backs away) I was so worried about Pikachu!

Nurse Joy: (sighs)

(Nurse Joy went to intercom on wall and pushed the button. Chansey answered.)

Chansey: Chansey?

Nurse Joy: Did you finish the tests on Max?

Chansey: Chansey.

Nurse Joy: Does he have it?

Chansey: (sadly) Chansey Chan.

Nurse Joy: (sighs sadly) Can you bring two more beds in here?

Chansey: Chansey?

Nurse Joy: We have a big problem.

* * *

(Scene opens with Pikachu, Ash, and Max in the Isolation Unit laying in three beds beside one

another. Brock and Dawn standing by the door)

Nurse Joy: Ok, all set. (She had finished hooking all the heart monitors up.) Do you need anything

else?

(Ash and Max groaned no.)

May: Wait! (May grabs an object from her pocket and places it on Max's side table)

Brock: Ah, the inhaler. May, I can stay and watch Ash and Max for a while. Why don't you go

call your mom and tell her what's going on.

May: (hesitantly) Ok.

(May, Dawn, and Nurse Joy, along with Chansey walked out of the IU leaving Brock alone with his three sick friends.)

Ash: (looks up at Brock) (weakly) Brock?

Brock: Ash, do you need something?

Ash: No, well yes. Brock, If I don't make it, I...

Brock: Don't say that!

Ash: I need to know, I need to know that if something happens to me that my Pokémon will be ok.

If I do well... 'you know' can you take care of my Pokémon for me?

Brock: Yes, but it won't happen.

Ash: Bairn's is deadly. (coughs into arm) Sorry.

Brock: It's ok. And Nurse Joy said that if they discover it early enough, there's a great chance it can be treated.

Ash: Maybe. Thank you Brock. (falls back asleep)

* * *

(Scene opens with Brock coming out of the IU four hours later. May, who was sitting shot up.)

May: Is Max ok?

Brock: Yeah, he's ok. A bit delirious, but ok

Dawn: Ash and Pikachu?

Brock: Resting, Ash looks like he's in a lot of pain, but Pikachu's sitting up, it looks like he might be getting a little better.

May: Good.

Brock: May, Dawn, can you stay with them for a while, I have some phone calls to make.

May: Sure.

(May and Dawn then got a clean vest and mask from the clean bin by the IU's outer door. Once they were inside, Brock went to the other room to make his calls.)

Brock: I guess I'll call Misty, then Professor Oak and finally Ash's mom.

_Meanwhile at the Cerulean Gym..._

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Phone call, Phone call, Ring! Ri- - -_

Misty: Hello? (Brock's face appeared on the phone's video viewer) Brock! How are you?

Brock: Good, how are you?

Misty: I'm ok. (Misty saw the sadness on Brock's face) What's wrong?

Brock: Misty, Ash is sick. I mean really sick; I don't know how to say this, so I'll just say it. Misty, he might die.

Misty: What! What's wrong?

Brock: He's got something called Bairn's flu and - - -

Misty: WHAT! (Her voice then got soft as she lowered her head. She started to shiver.)

Brock: Misty, what's wrong?

Misty: (Misty rose her head slowly and spoke. Brock noticed her eyes were full of tears and fear)

Bairn's Flu killed my aunt.

Brock: I'm so sorry Misty, I didn't know.

Misty: (She shook her head) Ash is a goner.

Brock: We can't give up.

Misty: (Now a mix of anger and sadness streamed on her face.) Brock, you don't understand! I saw

it! I know what it is. I know what it can do. And I know the pain it causes. To cry at night in

emotional agony, knowing you can't help. You want to take the pain away so bad that it aches.

I watched my aunt die Brock!

Brock: I'm so sorry. I- - - I didn't know.

Misty: (After thinking about it for a moment, Misty made a decision) I'm coming up. I won't lose Ash too.

* * *

(Scene opens with Brock still at the phone.)

Brock: Ok now Professor Oak.

_Meanwhile at the Professor Oak's lab..._

_Ring! Ring! Rin- - -_

Gary: Hello?

Brock: Oh hi, Pro- - -! Oh hi Gary.

Gary: (Gary looked equally unamused) Hi Brock. What's up?

Brock: Ash is...uh where's your grandpa.

Gary: Wait, Ash is what?

Brock: (gives Gary the evil eye) Gary...

Gary: He's outside. I'll get him if you tell me what you were going to say.

Brock: (Brock had to talk to Professor Oak. Not seeing much way around it he sighed and said) Gary, Ash is sick.

Gary: Oh, (looking uninterested at first he eventually looked up curiously) Is he going to be ok?

Brock: Honestly? We don't know. Gary, he's got something called Bairn's Flu. It - - -

Gary: Oh no! Not again.

Brock: Again? He's had it before?

(Gary said nothing but gave a nod yes. He then ran to get Professor Oak. After a few moments Gary

was back and Professor Oak and Tracey came running.)

Professor Oak: Brock, tell me everything. How did he catch it? How high is the fever? And how-

Brock: Ok, One question at a time. Ash got it from Pikachu. When Ash was told that Bairn's was

deadly, he ran into the IU without a vest or a mask.

Professor Oak: Oh no-

Tracey: What about the fever?

Brock: Right now his fever's about 104°.

Professor Oak: Damnit! Does Delia know?

Brock: I'm going to call her as soon as I called you.

Professor Oak: No need, she's here. I see you're calling from Viridian City Pokémon Center. We'll

all be over in about an hour.

Brock: You don't need to - - -

(But it was too late... Professor Oak's face was gone from the videophone.)

* * *

(Scene opens with Brock sitting on the chair outside the IU. Then he hears a car park and five faces rush in.)

Dawn: (comes out of the IU and runs up to the group) Hi Professor Oak.

Brock: (who had also gotten up and joined the group staring chatting.) Dawn told Nurse Joy how high Ash's fever was and gave him tylenol to get the fever down.

Delia: Oh good, can I see him?

Brock: I don't know if - - -

(Nurse Joy comes out of the IU and approaches the group. Just as she comes out Misty runs in

soaking wet from the rain. It was pretty dark outside now so she was really cold too. She found

Brock and Traci and stood by them.)

Nurse Joy: Ash's stable now and finally breathing better. Max is a bit agitated though. Chansey is in

still in there in case of an attack. (Nurse Joy looks at May who smiles and nods. Sees Delia and asks

who she is.)

Delia: I'm Ash's mom. Can I please see my son?

Nurse Joy: Of course, just let me get Bulbasaur a mask.

(Brock, Dawn, and Misty are confused, then Bulbasaur peers out from behind Gary's leg. No one

had noticed before because of the conversation. He then walks up to Delia. )

Brock & Misty: Bulbasaur! (Misty goes up to it and kneels down and pets it.)

Brock: How are you Bulbasaur?

Bulbasaur: Bulba! _Very Good!_ (smiles at Brock)

Dawn: (walks up to Bulbasaur as she grabs her Pokédex.)

Pokédex: Bulbasaur, it bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops.

Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely

calm and are difficult to capture in the wild.1

Misty: Yeah, Bulbasaur is one of Ash's original six.

Dawn: Wow!

(Nurse Joy comes back with a Pokémon size mask Since Bulbasaur is a Quadruped, it didn't need a vest)

**(1) : / / . / ****_ % % C 3 % % 2 9 # P o k . C 3 . s**

Nurse Joy: Chansey will assist you to the IU.

Chansey: Chansey!

Delia: Thank you. (She puts the small mask on Bulbasaur and she walks back, grabs a vest and mask and Bulbasaur runs to her and goes in with her to the IU.)

* * *

(Scene opens in the IU where Delia and Bulbasaur behind her walk in and sits by Ash. Ash turns to his side facing his mother and opens his eyes.)

Ash: Mom? (weakly)

Delia: (Holding his hand and speaking softly) Hi honey. How are you feeling?

Ash: I've been better. How are you?

Delia: Me? I'm fine. Hey, I brought you a surprise. (Delia lifts Bulbasaur up and places him on the bed saying "Be gentle")

(Bulbasaur nudges Ash)

Ash: (Speaking weakly but excitingly) Bulbasaur! I missed you. How are you?

Bulbasaur: Bulba Bulbasaur? _Ok, but what happened to you?_

Ash: I'm ok (coughs into sleeve.) Just a little under the weather. (Ash said sniffing.)

Delia: You remember the last time you had this?

Ash: Yeah, but I also didn't know it was deadly then.

Delia: (Delia sighed) Yes, but remember what we did.

Ash: (sits up excited) Yeah, we watched BulbaGarden all day for three weeks.

Bulbasaur: Bulb? _What?_

Ash: (looking at Bulbasaur) It's an old kids' show about a Bulbasaur who likes to play in a farmer's

garden with his friends Bellsprout and Chikorita. This makes the farmer very angry because he doesn't like Pokémon.

Delia: Haha, yeah. But what else did we do?

Ash: Umm...we sang, made crafts, and you read the bible to me.

Delia: That's what I was trying to hint to you. What verse did you memorize and chant over and

over?

Ash: That's easy. Joshua 1:9; Have I not commanded you? Be strong and courageous. Do not be

afraid; do not be discouraged, for the Lord your God will be with you wherever you go."

Delia: Yes! You need to remember that now. He's still here, and he still loves you.

Ash: Maybe you're right.

(Misty comes in with vest and mask on.)

Misty: Um...sorry Mrs. Ketchum, should I come back later?

Delia: (getting up) No, I was just finishing. (goes to take Bulbasaur.)

Ash: Mom, can I have Bulbasaur a little while longer?

Delia: Sure sweetie. I'll see you later. (Goes out.)

* * *

(Scene opens in the IU where Misty walk in and sits by Ash.) (Misty sees Ash, and shivers slightly at the sight of Ash's pale face and cold, clammy hands. Sits down and takes his hand.)

Misty: Hi. (speaks softly)

Ash: Hi Misty. (coughs) Sorry.

Misty: It's ok.

Ash: How are you? How'd you get here?

Misty: I'm fine, I should be asking you that anyway. Daisy dropped me off.

Ash: Why is your hair wet?

Misty: She didn't give me the umbrella.

Ash: Oh.

Misty: So Ash, what are you going to do once you're out of here?

Ash: If I get outta here.

Misty: DON'T say that Ash.

Ash: It's ok Mist, I know I'm not gonna make it.

Misty: YOU ARE!

Ash: This seems to really bother you. Why?

Misty: You have to make it. I can't lose another person to this disease.

Ash: Another?

Misty: My aunt died from Bairn's.

Ash: Oh Misty! I'm so sorry. You know I've had this before, so there's a better chance of recovery.

Misty: You have? (sighs in relief) You might actually pull through, that's a relief. Wanna take a ride around the IU?

Ash: You know it! (walks to wheelchair unsteadily.)

* * *

(Scene opens in the IU where Ash and Misty, along with Bulbasaur roam the halls of the IU.

Misty: This is a nice place. What's that? (pushes Ash around the corner to find a mural of every Pokémon in the Sinnoh and Hoenn Region.)

Ash: Wow, that's amazing!

(Misty and Ash stare at it in wonder as they hear another wheelchair roll around the corner.)

Max: Hi guys.

Misty and Ash: Max! (Misty walks over to him.) Are you ok?

Max: Yeah, just tired...and a little (ah-ah-ah achoo!) sniffly.

(As Max sneezed into his arm as Dawn comes in.)

Dawn: Hey Misty, everyone's going to the Pizza Palace nearby to get a bite to eat. You coming?

Misty: Why Pizza Palace? That place is for little kids. I can't stand that guy in the Spinarak costume anyway.

Dawn: Oh come on, we thought it'd be fun, plus we'll have to care for these two for the rest of the

week anyway.

Misty: Well ok, just give me a minute to get Ash back to bed.

Dawn: I'll take Max.

* * *

(Two weeks later, and Ash felt a little lonelier. Brock, and Professor Oak had to leave. Tracey went

back with Professor Oak, his mother, and Bulbasaur too. All the others stayed him. They camped by night and visited Ash, Max, and Pikachu during the day.)

(Today, as Misty and Ash came back from their daily stroll up and down the halls, they

went into Pikachu and room. Ash saw Pikachu's heart rate drop to 112 bpm. Pikachu was

wheezing and then became unconscious. Misty hurried to the speaker and pressed the button.)

Nurse Joy: (on speaker) How can I help you?

Misty: (on speaker) Nurse Joy quick! Pikachu's going into Cardiac arrest!

Nurse Joy: (on speaker) WHAT! I'm coming.

(Scene opens with Ash holding Pikachu's hand as Nurse Joy, Gary, Misty, Dawn, and May all hovered around Pikachu.)

Ash: Please Pikachu (cough, cough) please hold on.

Dawn: Ash, maybe you should go back to bed. We'll call you when Pikachu wakes up.

Ash: No way, I have to stay- - - (coughs violently)

Misty: Ash Please!

Ash: (looks at Misty who is terrified, but gives a loving smile.) (whispers) Ok Misty. But the second Pikachu wakes up...

Gary: We'll get you...I promise.

Ash: Ok (wheels his chair up the hall to his bed.)

(Just then Max screams out. May runs to Max's room and finds Max walking)

May: Max! (Max sees May and loses his balance and falls on his butt.)

Max: Ow! May, do you have to scream? I was trying to practice my walking.

May: ( May helped Max to the chair by his bed. She then sat by him, and tried to put on a serious face.) Max, good thing I was here or you could've gotten really hurt.

Max: But May I...

May: Forget hurt, if you fell on your head, you could've died.

Max: MAY! (May blinked and looked straight at Max)

May: What?

Max: I was trying to say, I feel better.

May: Really?

Max: Totally!

(May felt her brother's forehead. She then ran up the hall and brought Nurse Joy who quickly examined the boy.)

Nurse Joy: Yes, your brother's fever is down and he looks much better. But to be safe, let's leave him here one more night.

May: That's fine. I'm not leaving until Ash gets better anyway.

* * *

(Scene opens as Gary and Misty come in one afternoon to hang with Ash.)

Misty: Hey Ash!

Ash: (grunting as he sat up) Hey Misty, Gary. What have you guys been up to?

Gary: Not much, we came to see if you wanted Dawn to bring you something back from Pizza Palace.

Ash: Oh. No, I'm not really hungry.

Misty: But your ALWAYS hungry.

Ash: Well not today! Alright! (coughs hard. Looks at his hand and sees he's again coughing up blood, again.)

Misty: (sees the blood) Ah, I'm gonna go get help. (She quickly gets Ash a bucket and then runs out of the room. She HATES blood.)

Gary: (Sits on chair by Ash. He finished coughing blood) Are you really not hungry?

Ash: No, I just can't eat.

Gary: Why?

Ash: I'm so worried about Pikachu. (Pikachu had been put on life support two days ago. It seemed

to be helping, but Ash wasn't sure.)

Gary: Ash, you have to eat. Pikachu's going to be ok.

Ash: How do you know?

Gary: We are brothers of the elements. _**(see Element Bros. for story.)**_

Ash: Yeah, I know. I guess you're right. As soon as I can eat, I will.

Gary: Can?

Ash: Nurse Joy won't let me eat after... (points to bucket)

Gary: Oh...

* * *

(Scene opens later that night as Ash sits by Pikachu's bed praying. Ash never was a great praying person, he didn't even know why he was doing it.)

Ash: God, Please be with Pikachu. (After a while longer, Ash fell asleep in the chair by Pikachu)

(Later Ash felt a hand on his shoulder shaking him awake.)

Misty: Ash, Ash!

Ash: (wakes up in a jolt) Misty, is that you? What's wrong?

Misty: (starts crying) Ash, I am so sorry.

Ash: What about?

Misty: Pikachu is dead.

Ash: WHAT? (starts crying hysterically. He then starts thinking about all the memories he had with Pikachu. The Pokémon League, Battle Frontier, Finding out about Ryan, and many others.)

(Suddenly Max comes in.)

Max: Misty, Ash! Pikachu's alive!

Misty: How?

Max: It was amazing. As soon as Nurse Joy turned off Pikachu's life support, Pikachu died. But a few moments later, there was a flash of light surrounding Pikachu and he woke up.

Ash: Wow! I have to go see him. (He tries to stand up, but Misty catches him as he starts to fall.)

Misty: I gotcha'.

Ash: Thanks.

Misty: I know you're excited Ash, but let's try the wheelchair.

Ash: Hah. (scratches the back of his head) Ok...sounds good.

(Ash, Misty, and Max go to Pikachu's room.)

* * *

(Scene opens in Pikachu's room.)

Ash: I'm here buddy. (He wheels himself to Pikachu's bed.)

Pikachu: Pikapi?

Ash: Yeah, it's me. Ash. How are you feeling?

Pikachu: Pi, Pikachu.

Ash: That's good buddy.

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu, Pika pi?

Ash: I'm feeling a little better. (coughs into sleeve) But I'm just happy you're ok.

Pikachu: Pika. (sadly)

Ash: Hey, I'll be alright.

Nurse Joy: Ok Ash. Pikachu should rest. You need to get back to bed too Ash.

Ash: Good, I'm tired.

Misty: I'll take him back.

Nurse Joy: Ok, call me if you need anything.

Ash: Ok, thanks.

* * *

(Scene opens a week later. Ash, Misty, May, Dawn, and Gary are talking over a cup of coffee when suddenly Bulbasaur runs in followed by Professor Oak.)

Professor Oak: Hey Ash, how are you?

Ash: Professor? Oh, I'm feeling a lot better. (Bulbasaur jumps on Ash's lap in excitment.) Hey buddy, how are you?

Gary: Not that I'm not happy to see you gramps, but what are you doing here?

Professor Oak: Well, I came to take Ash home.

Ash: What?!

Professor Oak: Yeah, After nurse Joy checked you this morning, she called me. You beat it Ash. again. So Nurse Joy's discharged you, and called me to take you home.

Misty: Congratulations Ash! (Misty kisses Ash on the cheek as they both blush.)

May: Alright Ash. It's about time we get out of here. I'll go get Max (she leaves the room.)

Dawn: Maybe we can stop at Pizza Palace on the way home.

Misty: No! I really don't want to face that Spinarak again.

Professor Oak: Oh, and one more thing Ash. Pikachu! (As the Professor called, Pikachu ran in and jumped into Ash's arms.)

Pikachu: Pikapi!

Ash: Pikachu! (hugs him.) I'm am so glad you're ok.

Pikachu: Pikachu Pika Pi, Chu.

Gary: Congratulations Ashy-boy.

Ash: Um...thanks Gary. Ok Professor, let's go home.

_The End_


End file.
